The grand battle!
by trevor.lacey.52
Summary: The two greatest evil forces of all time are about to join, and it is up to the most powerful good forces to stop them. Sorry the summary is terrible, but then again, almost all summaries are. Rated T for violence. No bad language will ever be used.
1. Chapter 1

"_Run!"_ This was the only thought in my mind as I barreled through the forest. I was ashamed of myself for running from these squids, but I had no choice. They were far too strong and numerous for a single person to handle, no matter how powerful they were.

Let me explain myself. My name is SkythekidRS, or Sky for short. I am also known as the Budder king by my loyal Sky army. I have battled the evil squids for many years, and I use the power of Budder to help me. I have heard some call it… *Shudders* "Gold," but it's true name is budder.

I would normally never run from the squids, as I would try to kill them with my budder axe, but this was different. The squids had been getting smarter for some time, and now they had become a huge danger for my army. I had been out on a scouting trip with a recruit in my army, looking for potential places for outposts of our base. Just because I am the leader of a huge army doesn't mean I am too good to do real work. Every hand is needed in the fight for survival against the squid army.

While we were returning from our trip, we were ambushed by a large group of sword-wielding squids. I believe that the recruit's name was something along the lines of "Random_Guy4Hire", but I can't always remember the names of everyone in my whole army. He was the first to get attacked by the squids. After just a few short moments into the fight, I realized we were already being overpowered, and that the Squids were still sending in reinforcements.

I searched through my hotbar as we began our retreat towards the base. I only had a half-used budder sword, a bow, and a few arrows. I also had a few dirt blocks, but those wouldn't be much help. I only hoped I had something more useful deeper in my inventory. I told the recruit to cover me while I tried to find a means of escape. He began to shoot his arrows at the squids while a used the dirt to make an impromptu wall to hide me.

As soon as I was out of the way of immediate fire, I opened my inventory, searching for anything useful. I only found some string, a gunpowder, a flint and steel with only 1 use left, a half-stack of cobble, an emergency crafting table, and…. AN ENDERPEARL! But I only had one. The thought to use it for myself never even crossed my mind. I took the table and set it on the ground, crafting quickly, because the squids were getting closer.

I took an arrow and stuffed the gunpowder into the feather. Then I took the enderpearl and attached it to the tip of the arrow, tying it on with the string. I called my recruit over and told him my plan. He was hesitant at first, but then I **ordered** him to save himself. He set his bow towards our base and placed the ender-arrow into it. I set the gunpowder alight with my flint and steel's last use, to give it an extra boost. He then tapped the pearl to link it to himself, and fired it as far as he could. The arrow shot across the sky and landed almost 1,600 blocks away, right in front of the base.

The instant the pearl on top of the arrow hit the ground, he shimmered before vanishing into a flurry of ender-particles. The instant he was fully gone, I turned and ran for my life towards the same place. Seconds after I left my hiding spot, the squids broke through the dirt barrier and began to follow me. The next 20 minutes were very hard on my body as I pushed it to it's limits. Now I'm back to the present, a just under 900 blocks from the base.

I'm so exhausted from the run, it feels like my legs and chest were burning. An arrow from one of the only squid archers in that group had managed to graze the top of my shoulder, leaving an open wound that bled as I ran. I knew that after the recruit got to the base he would warn everyone of the trouble I was in, and a group of fighters could not be more than 250 blocks from me. I just had to make it to them, then I would be fine.

5 minutes later, I could hear a portion of my army getting closer. I tried my best to yell for them, but my throat was hoarse from screams of pain and the long run. Almost no sound came out, but I knew that it was enough for my army to hear. Within a minute, I was being tended to in a makeshift shelter by a healer who had come with the division of my army. She bandaged the wound on my shoulder, and then gave me a bucket of water with a few drops of regen potion in it. We could not afford to waste a whole potion, the entire army was under some hard times and a full potion was to be used only if the wounds were serious.

*Back at Sky army HQ later that night* I stood up on a small podium and addressed the sky army for the first time since I returned from the battle with those squids. The group from my army was large enough to defeat the entire squid group, with only a few people seriously hurt. "Sky army!" Today an attack was made on me by the squids. I made it out alive and mostly unharmed, but the squids are getting smarter. We have to move bases again, there are not enough resources left in this area to support the whole army if lots of squids attack. Prepare to leave base at 0-800 hours two days from now. That is all." The army seemed sad. Although the number of resources was rather disappointing, the location of the base was very beautiful. There were a few trees and some lovely waterfalls on the side of the mountain the base was built into, and there was a nice flowered grassland beyond.

*Meanwhile, in overworld Squid HQ,* "Everyone be quiet, the Squid captain is about to give his speech." "As you all know, today we ambushed Sky and one of his recruits far from their base. Although we lost several men, we gained yet another new piece of technology. We saw Sky's recruit fire a special arrow that Sky seemed to have made. Our Squid scientists have experimented and found what they believe to be the crafting recipe for this new type of arrow. They have even made several improvements that give it an even longer range. We may have lost today, but we are now stronger for tomorrow! You are now dismissed."

* * *

So, what did you think? Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments, just don't give hate comments with no reason. Also, in this fanfic, Sky and everyone are non-blocky characters that live in minecraft; they just send videos into our world. Also, imagine all living creatures to also be non-blocks. Inanimate objects are still blocky. Bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

*Sky army HQ, two days later* "Alright recruits, Sky said, we have 3,000 ticks (5 minutes) until we have to move out! Make sure you didn't forget anything important. Squad 8-3, you will be staying behind for now." Sky proudly surveyed his army. Everyone stood in formation, ready to move out at his command. Everyone except squad 8-3, that was. Every base of the sky army was built with a special set of towers when it was first created. If the army ever had to move, those towers were the only things that were left up, one small squad would stay behind in them as a new outpost. It had been an idea of a smart recruit that had once joined the army. When he had been killed by the squids while defending Sky, Sky vowed to use his plan as often as safely possible in memory of him.

"Ok Sky army, it's time to move out! Everyone, forward march!" The Army began it's march towards the new spot picked out for them by the elite scout sector. The Primary Scouts fanned out in front of the army, while the Sky army generals and Sky marched out in front of everyone else. Then, in block formation, came the basic and advanced all-purpose warriors, then the archers. After them came the enchanters, crafters, and brewers. They in turn were followed by the healers, the miners, the foragers and hunters, the builders, and lastly the woodcutters. Any remaining people and the few redstoners made up the second to last line, with the last line being the few members of the brute squad.

*Squid army HQ, overworld* Deep under the ocean in a dangerous part of the overworld, one small pocket and one really long pocket of air could be found on the edge of Squid HQ. One was a jail cell for the air-breathing captives of the Squids; the second was a testing site for weapons the squids developed. "Prepare yourselves, squid archers, the great Squidious commanded of his group, we are now in the final testing phase of the **advanced ender-arrows**."

The squid scientists had made some improvements to the arrow they had seen Sky make days ago. They took two iron ingots, and placed one above and below a stick in a crafting table. This gave them two **Iron Rods**. These were basically iron sticks, and they were a very important part of most advanced arrow types. Then they took a blaze powder and surrounded it with 8 gunpowder, creating a 8 **fire dust**, a standard fuel, slightly stronger and longer lasting than gunpowder, but not as dangerous as pure blaze powder. Then they took 3 of those and placed them in a bucket shape around a feather, with a string on top tying it together, making 1 **burning feather**. After this, they made 9 **Iron nuggets**, the iron equivalent of budder nuggets. 3 of these were placed in a bucket position around an enderpearl, with a flint on top. This created a new arrow tip that the squids called **Ender tips**. Finally, they crafted an ender tip on top of an iron rod, with a burning feather on the bottom, forming the advanced ender-arrow.

It was pretty expensive for only one arrow, but since the squids were hostile mobs, they could get most of the items for free from other hostile mobs without having to kill them. The advanced arrows could only be fired by an **advanced bow**, but those were relatively easy to get. It was the same crafting recipe as the standard bow, but with iron rods instead of sticks. As the squid archers lined up near the long air pocket's far end, they took aim at the targets at the other end. Being a proper advanced arrow, the ender-energy flowed through the whole thing, touching the tiny exposed part of the enderpearl was not necessary to link to it. Then, the squids fired their bows, and almost all the squids hit at least on the outside of their large target. They were instantly transported to them, over 2,400 full blocks away.

*In a new place several days later* "Are you doing ok, Lewis?" "Yes Simon. The first batch of Jaffa's is nearly done!" "Good, because I don't know how much longer I can go without one. If they were delayed even a bit longer, I may have had to just beat you to death with my _Hitting Stick_." "Alright, here you go Simon, the first Jaffa in this new world!" "Yay! I can't wait to eat it, I… Did you hear that Lewis? It sounds like footsteps." Lewis and Simon had transported themselves to a 'new' world, so that they could start up a new Jaffa factory after their old one was destroyed in "The great lagging." The first thing they did was harvest a few logs and cocoa beans from the jungle biome they were on the edge of. Then the burrowed down into the ground and covered the entrance.

"I just know I heard footsteps Lewis, I don't like it." "Alright Simon, we can go up and check on it." Lewis and Simon broke the few layers of dirt that separated them from the surface. They began to climb up into the small valley they were in; hopping it was nothing more than a little piggy.

*Back to the Sky army* "General Deadlox, Sir, I need to talk to Sky, the scout leader said, my squad found something up ahead." "Go ahead and talk to him, but be careful not to startle him." "Yes, General Deadlox." The scout leader went into Sky's tent and told him that the clearing up ahead looked like it had been disturbed recently, and by something with at least the brains of a really smart squid, or basically anything else with over 5 IQ points. The day's rest was over anyways, so Sky told his army they were moving on.

Sky moved his army to the spot the elite scouts had picked out for the new base. It was a nice clearing in a rough circle shape with a radius of about 35 blocks. It was sunk into the ground some 28 blocks already, with pretty steep stone and dirt walls on the three forest plains sides, and a 10 block drop on the jungle biome side. All in all, it was a perfect place to build a hard to find base, with natural defenses already there. But the scouts were right. There was a small chunk of non-grassy dirt on the jungle side, and a small torch was barely visible under a low leaf block. Just as Sky was about to tell his men to dig up the place, several blocks of the dirt disappeared, and two figures climbed out. One of them looked like a very tall dwarf with orange-red hair and a horned helmet, and the other looked like he was wearing some sort of red suit with black pants.

"Who are you?, Sky demanded after finding his voice, how did you find this land, and who are you allied with?" The two figures turned around at his voice to find a few bows and sword pointed at them from a short distance off. "I'm Lewis, the red shirted man replied, and I'm Simon, the other one replied." We are part of the Yogscast, and we came to this place after our old world was overcome by the accursed lag. "The Yogscast, Sky said, I haven't heard of you before." Haven't heard of us? We have over 5 million people in our army, and you haven't heard of us? Who are you supposed to be?" "I'm Sky, and I'm the leader of the Sky army. We Use the power of budder to fight the evil squids." "Budder, Simon said, what's budder?" Sky shuddered; he was going to have to use the G-word again. "Budder, it's an ore, some people who don't know of it's power call it 'gold.'"

Yeah, I bet no-one expected the Yogscast, did they? Just as a mini-spoiler, although you can probably guess now, the second great evil force is Israphel. Well, I hope you like this chapter. I will be putting the next one out by the end of the week. The other thing is those crafting recipes and ingredients, they are not part of vanilla, I know. This world has a few mods in it. The first and most important one is the "No mo' creatures mod". It is a mod I am going to develop that deletes horses from the game, along with their armor. The next one is the "Advanced archery mod," it is a mod I am developing to give new bows and arrows into the game, and also advanced versions of most bows and arrows. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

*2 days later, Sky army new HQ* The Sky army was now allies with a group called "The Yogscast." It was a bit odd at first, because there were surprisingly large numbers of people who had worked for both in the past, and yet the leaders knew nothing of each other. The best part, however, was the fact that the Yogscast told of the vast stores of food they had staying in the towns outside their old factory, and that once they had a base big enough, their "Yognaughts" would join them, and bring the food with them. This meant that the Sky army could focus mainly on building a huge base for them and the Yogscast, and not have to worry about food anymore.

"Deadlox, would you please make that squid shut up, it's very distracting, Sky said. I need to listen to LividCoffee; he's helping develop some new ranged weapons for our army." "Please don't make me do dis, Sky, I don't want to get near it." Sky just shook his head and pointed at the door. With a sigh, Deadlox entered the room where a captive squid was stored. "Hey, I'm a squid, Hey, HEY!" With a groan, Ty slowly raised the heavy lever that controlled the water in the squid's prison. The top 4 water blocks of the 2x2x3 chamber drained into the wall, leaving the squid in a tiny 2x2x2 cube of water. "Hey, help! I'm a squid, you can't do this! Hey, Hey, Hey!" Ty faced the squid. "You had better be quiet, or I'll drain the next layer." With that, the squid fell silent.

Duncan had been one of the best additions to the Sky army allies; he was very good at building and working out hard problems that stumped others. Right now he was building new kinds of arrows for the advanced bows they had. Although advanced bows and arrows were nothing new, not many people used them, and few people knew of any arrows other than the basic advanced ones. His first new advanced arrow had never been made before, to the best of anyone else's knowledge, anyway. So he had to explain how it was made to all the generals, archers, and weapon crafters. A few specialty units that specialized in all forms of combat also showed up.

"Alright soldiers, as you know from your briefing, you will be learning about a new kind of bow today, Duncan said. The first thing that you will need is an iron rod, which I know all of you know how to craft. Next, you will need a feather. Lastly, you will need a new arrow tip I have developed. To make it, you will need to obtain a flint, 2 diamonds, a tnt, 4 iron nuggets, and a budder nugget. Then, you craft it by sticking the flint on the top middle, the tnt in the center, the diamonds on the side middles, the iron nuggets in the corners, and the budder nugget in the bottom middle. It will produce only 12 of these **X-shrapnel tips**, and while not much for 2 diamonds and a budder nugget, they are VERY powerful. Lastly, place an X-shrapnel tip over the iron rod, and a feather on the bottom. And now, allow me to show you how they work."

Duncan pulled the lever hidden in the podium he was standing at, and the small room they were in gave a quick shake. Then, the walls pulled away from the floor slightly, and the floor sank down into a lower area much deeper underground, with a new temporary floor being pushed out into the space above, making the passage impossible to see from the room they had been in. The floor came to rest in a slot created to house it, and several sets of redstone lamps turned on, showing the room to be in one end of a 64 block long underground hallway. Duncan took the **X-shrapnel arrow** he had made and placed it into an advanced bow. He then turned on the screen behind him, showing the target at the other end of the hallway to everyone else in the room.

Duncan shot the arrow at the target, and after flying through the tunnel, it struck the target just inches off the very center. The screen showed what happened in slow motion. As soon as the arrow had hit the target, it had exploded with the force of a charged creeper. Vaporized budder formed a thin cloud around the explosion, and hundreds of tiny shards of budder-coated diamond flew out in all directions, embedding themselves in all the targets surrounding the center one. "As you can see, Duncan said, the explosion, budder dust and shrapnel are dangerous to any enemy, but are even more dangerous to squids, who are poisoned by the budder cloud. You are now all dismissed." He then hit the lever in the podium again, and the temporary floor retracted as the main floor rose back into place and locked back into the walls. After the room had fully stopped, the people within left.

*Back at overworld squid HQ,* "Sir Squidious, we have a transmission coming through from one of the squids that we let get captured." "Good, bring the message up on the main lab screen so our scientists can see it as well." The squid that had been captured, the same one that had been trapped outside the demonstration room and tortured by Ty, relayed his message of the newest arrow created by the Sky Army. Although the squid could not see what the arrow did, it knew that it was very powerful. The squid scientists quickly made a copy of the arrow, with an ink sac in place of the budder. It worked almost identically to the one Duncan made, but didn't harm squids as much. The squid then delivered more news it had heard, and the squids' time to attack was finally nigh.

*One hour later,* Although the squids were not a very nice group, they did have a quality perfect for wars. They did not care about the lives of their friends and brethren, or even themselves, only caring about fighting the enemy. And so, with little concern for their personal desires, they quickly readied themselves for battle. 50,000 squids, in 5 units of ten thousand squids each, gathered from all over the overworld, were ready for an attack. With the last weapon needed to fill the archer squids' choices of arrows ready, the squids began their march to the largest non-main base of the Sky army, covered in the shadows of the early night.

*Sky army HQ, a few hours later,* "On your marks, get set, Go! Lewis yelled." Simon and Sky had rapidly become great friends, their natural insanity and humors bouncing off each other and raising the spirits of all nearby. Now the two were engaged in a massive friendly duel, trying to bat each other off a raised platform with knockback 1 sticks. The first few thousand members of the Yognaughts had already arrived earlier in the day, and they now cheered Simon on, while most of the Sky recruits were doing the same to Sky. Little did they know, in the temporarily abandoned communications tower, a cry for help came from the biggest base of Sky army outside the main HQ. The last words before the line went dead: "The Squids have taken over, we are lost. Prepare yourselves."

Ok, sorry about the delay guys. Almost unfortunately, I have a life, and that interferes with writing fanfiction. The thing about the cameras and screens in here is not supposedly from a mod. How else are they supposed to send videos to our world without those? Many are just used for other purposes. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you will continue to read the story as I update it. Please review as well, as I like any feedback. Even if you don't like the story, review, tell me how to improve. I plan to have the next chapter out before I go on vacation in a week, but I never really know anymore. Bye!


End file.
